


"The Best of Times"

by helenkacan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: romancingmcshep, Established Relationship, Family, Food, Friendship, M/M, Music, Presents, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenkacan/pseuds/helenkacan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Time-line:</b> Post EatG, Current day, Valentine's Day week. John and Rodney are going on a very special Puddlejumper ride. But that's not all. They each have a surprise or two tucked away.</p><p><b>Dedication:</b> Written for the 2015  "Romancing McShep" fest. Day 11. Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Best of Times"

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:** McShep, mention of other canon and original SGA characters and situations.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine (through no fault of my own). But, given the chance, see how I change Atlantis. And Pegasus!
> 
>  **Author's Prerogative:** Rodney's POV, even if I'm screaming at the restriction. And occasionally let John get a thought in edgewise.

Rodney's busy, busy, so incredibly busy, and doesn't even look up as John strides purposefully across the Gateroom floor. Still, he can _feel_ John's presence and allows himself a brief smile before he returns to berating the minions (both on the floor and in the Control room above) who are currently engaged in attempting to follow his directions in swapping and replacing various Gate crystals. Ever since they'd corralled a space Gate after their return to Pegasus and installed it within the atmosphere on the other side of the planet on a small island that could only be reached by Jumper, their planetary survival wasn't tied to the functioning of the city's Gate.

Rodney's aware of how much there is to do and knows he'll be in the middle of it all on the 14th and 15th while others are taking time off for a sappy holiday. But, even though he and John won't be among the happy couples – and several brave or foolish people who are in triads or quartets - indulging themselves ... he's not worried. They'd already agreed to postpone their time off until February 16th (which Rodney likes to call Family Day after the holiday being celebrated in several Canadian provinces).

They're not the only ones taking time off, as married couples, many with children, have arranged to celebrate the quasi-Canadian holiday together with the Athosians. Teyla had quirked her lips while explaining it to her people, who were probably wondering why only one day a year was specifically set aside for families, something they held dear. But, then, they'd had several years to become acquainted with the odd customs of the Ancestors' descendants.

Despite the fact that Rodney had finally convinced John to marry him, he didn't feel like doing the group thing yet (or ever, with all those children running around underfoot), so suggested a Puddlejumper trip-for-two. John had kissed him, which Rodney took as a "yes" answer. John had immediately offered to provide the food, so Rodney was relieved he didn't have to face any of the cooks in the Mess. Though, really, they'd outdone themselves with their wedding banquet menu. Including that divine chocolate espresso wedding cake with pineapple-coconut frosting.

But, right now, Rodney has to concentrate on the job, just as John does - flying the Jumper to the island Gate for backup diagnostics and security while the main Gate is down. Still, Rodney can't help but let his enormous multi-tasking mind wander, thinking of – naturally – his new life with John, but also of how much Atlantis has changed and grown. The city is bustling (not as obscenely overblown as the city envisioned by the Asurans), its buildings filled with fascinating people. Atlantis is no longer just a scientific and military outpost: she is the official gateway to Pegasus. Which wouldn't have happened if Carson the second hadn't found a way to deal with the Wraith in a brilliant if grotesque solution.

Yes, the Wraith existed. But they weren't a threat. They still hibernated and fed, but were established in their own sector of the Galaxy where they – along with their worshippers – lived. Carson had created a formula that was allowed to mature in the worshippers' children from birth until it reached its fullest potency when the offspring were 25. Then, the new adults could offer themselves to the Wraith, to give them their life essence in a way that was renewable (just as if they'd been blood donors).

It still felt creepy as Hell but no lives were lost or shortened. And the Wraith had adapted their manner of absorption to take only a minimal amount of the enhanced life force each time. Todd – as Supreme Commander - had made sure of that. So, with the Wraith no longer a worry, the rest of the Galaxy (not to mention the peoples of Earth) could flourish. Some Pegasus worlds were still mistrustful, but others had formed their own peaceful coalitions. Rodney was just relieved that he wasn't having to run for his life while fleeing a variety of projectile weapons.

Oh, he's not kidding himself. He still runs, but it's more of a leisurely jog on Atlantis, usually with John by his side. There's something so amazing to know that he can have - _does_ have – John in all aspects of his life. And that their interactions can flow from geeky fanboy banter to math games to scientific curiosity in the labs to living together, sharing a bed with him every single night (unless they're separated by a mission), and being able to respond to the simple arch of an eyebrow without a moment's hesitation because there's _never _a time that Rodney doesn't respond to "Hey, you wanna". John's retired – as a full bird – from the U.S. military and is a member of Teyla's expanded diplomatic corps. When he has time, he's always available to identify Ancient tech. And, today, he's in charge of security. Even if he's retired, there isn't a more experienced or clever military mind on Atlantis. Luckily, Evan stayed on to become head of military.__

__But, right now, it will be a few days until they can act on romantic or lust-filled impulses. Rodney shakes his head and returns to the task at hand._ _

____

~::~

Before he's fully awake, Rodney registers the aroma of freshly-brewed coffee. It's not from the Mess. Smells too _real_ , so John the rat-bastard must have had a hidden stash somewhere in their quarters. Or, if Rodney knows him (and he does), it might have been stored in the corner of a nearby supply closet.

Some things never change as Rodney makes silly gimmee-gimmee clutching gestures with his hands but at least he's aware enough to give John a kiss before he takes his first gulp.

Then he's dragged into the shower, but John's not joining him. Instead, he's laying out some positively indecent clothing on the bed. Rodney's spotted shorts and they're not John's. Rodney gulps again, this time with nervous arousal, because he _knows_ how much John likes to admire his ass in (and out of) them.

Rodney allows John to pull the clothes on him, but balks when he doesn't see John changing out of his black shirt and jeans. "Why aren't you changing?"

"Oh, I will. But my stuff's already stowed on the Jumper."

Rodney huffs. "So I have to walk nearly naked to the Jumper, but you don't?"

John sighs. "Would you have changed into something else once we were on our way?"

Rodney shakes his head. "No. Why should I? It's impractical."

John nods. "Exactly. Which is why I made you do it now." John stares in appreciation at the pale green polo shirt stretched over Rodney's broad chest and sees Rodney's nipples harden in response.

Rodney shrugs his shoulders, but snags a lab coat to throw on, so that the entire city doesn't get to stare at his ass in well-fitting khaki shorts. John is so weird some ... make that _all_ the time.

By the time they reach the Jumper bay, they're back to their usual banter, Rodney's insults flying in coordination with his hands. It doesn't take long for John to clear their flight and then they're going through the freshly tuned-up Gate to a destination to who knows where. Rodney doesn't, that's for sure.

After about an hour of hopping through several space Gates, John emerges through a Gate hanging over a planet. Finally, Rodney thinks. But, then he's worried, as John's flying becomes erratic ... almost stuttering and sputtering ... as if they were running out of gas.

Rodney gives John his patented (oh, it really should be) death glare. "What do you think you're doing? And what's wrong with the Jumper?"

John scratches the back of his neck idly and wriggles his shoulders. Rodney can tell he's so up to something. "Uh ... I think we're running out of gas."

For the first time in his life, Rodney is struck speechless. Puddlejumpers don't run out of gas! "You moron! Jumpers run on electronic interaction with and response to the ATA gene. And you've got more than enough of the gene to power every Jumper at the same time."

John looks sheepish. The tips of his ears begin to redden. "So ... maybe I've got a headache. Or something."

Rodney's getting ready to launch into a long litany that might include "of all the stupendously idiotic ideas" or "don't you dare talk about headaches or else I'll bust your ass _into_ the Infirmary so Carson can poke you with many, _many_ sharp needles" but then looks closely at John. At his slightly lowered head. At him glancing at Rodney through fluttering lashes. And knows that he's been pranked, though in the nicest way possible.

"So ... uh ... I take it we've reached our destination?"

The smile illuminating John's face is a welcome relief. The words tumble out of his mouth. "Wait till you see the place. The entire planet's deserted, though there are plenty of birds and fish. Don't worry. I've checked it out with the LSD." Then John puts the Jumper into a gentle glide down to an ocean's edge. Beyond the pristine sandy beach, Rodney sees copses of palm-like trees. He can't help but be impressed by the unspoiled beauty of the place.

Rodney lets himself be pushed out of the Jumper in the direction of the trees, finding the _perfect_ grouping that will offer the most protection from the sun. He strips off the unnecessary lab coat and sits down on the ground, stretching out his legs with a mild groan.

A few minutes later, he hears John's laboured breathing. Rodney opens his eyes ... and stares. Not at the wheeled cooler onto which John's stacked an awning, blanket, two collapsing canvas chairs, and a folding round table. Though Rodney's impressed. John's apparently thought of everything, including protection from the sun. But that's all irrelevant, because John looks like sin on two long lean legs. He's changed out of his black shirt and jeans. Definitely _out_. He might be covered in all the places that count, but he has a way of still affecting Rodney. That crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tails tied into a pirate's knot mid chest. Those indecently short black cutoffs.

Suddenly, Rodney feels overdressed in his polo and regulation length shorts. Certainly not as dashing, though it no longer bothers him that he's "no John Sheppard". Ha! He scoffs mentally at Jeannie's old jibe. She'd gotten more than an eyeful of how he didn't have to be John ... to get John. When they had kissed during the wedding ceremony. With more kissing at their banquet. And while they slow-danced later.

They've sat at the table to enjoy their dinner of roast beast and faux turkey sandwiches, a salad so Carson doesn't grouse about scurvy, along with some proper beer acquired in a trade with the monks of M3P 111 who, in conjunction with their brewery, also make a variety of creamy flavoured cheeses from the milk of their goat-like animals. Rodney seems to approve of their style of religion. A simple life of making beer and cheese, with a welcoming attitude to outside visitors.

Now, sated with food, location and obviously the fine company, Rodney lets himself relax. John's on the ground leaning back against one of the palm trees, so Rodney lies down on the blanket with his head in John's lap. He believes he could fall asleep. But, then, John nudges his elbow. What the--?

John produces a couple of small black mesh discs from his shirt pocket. "Think of a piece of music."

Rodney doesn't know what the discs are or why John is making such a strange request. But he complies. Suddenly, there's the unmistakable yet familiar melody of Beethoven's 6th (Pastoral) Symphony emerging from the discs that are obviously speakers.

"How did you do that? I could have chosen any music. Oh, wait." He closes his eyes. When he opens them, the music is now the more familiar Brahms Lullaby.

John just grins. "It wasn't all that hard to tie the Jumpers into the server that holds all the music we loaded onto it when we were stuck on Earth. Sure, there's a chance you could have thought of something missing, but it's a cool way to pass the time on long Jumper trips. We even managed to isolate the forward compartment from the rear so we don't have to listen to whatever the Marines are playing. The energy consumption isn't anything to talk of."

Rodney's mouth is still hanging open. John takes that opportunity to switch from the sleep-inducing lullaby to some easy-listening rock.

"You said 'we'. Who else was involved in this little project?"

"Miko. She thought we'd all benefit from it."

"Hmm. I suppose I'm not working her hard enough in the labs. But I shouldn't complain. It's an excellent idea." Rodney blushes, then pulls John's face closer so he can kiss him thoroughly. "Thank you."

John squirms some more which makes Rodney suspicious. "What other mischief do you have up your sleeve?"

"Uh ... well ... there _might_ be cake and wine in our quarters when we return. And something else. A ... a puzzle of a kind."

"What kind of cake? And what kind of puzzle? So, what are we waiting for? Let's get back to the city." He flounders, trying to get back on his feet.

John pushes Rodney's body back down, but moves his head off his lap and fully onto the blanket. He slides down until they're lying facing each other. "Rodney. There's no hurry. We just had a great meal. We're on a safe planet. Let's just enjoy this time away from everybody and everything. The cake and present won't be delivered until later. So just relax. Okay?"

Rodney grumbles, but can't object to John's logic. They do need this time alone. And he can't believe his luck that John found a planet without insects. He changes the music. Now it's some mellow 60s jazz. Normally he's not a big fan, but sometimes it just fits. Like right now.

It's been two hours easily when they rouse themselves. The sun will be setting soon and vivid colours are streaking across the sky. They've packed everything in the Jumper but John makes Rodney wait until the sun is just about to rest on the horizon, when the long rolling waves, reacting with some unknown phosphorescent minerals, turn iridescent.

Once they're back in the Jumper, Rodney turns to John. "You ... you planned all this. Chose the planet. Found the perfect hour and place to experience a naturally occurring phenomenon. When did you manage to do all of it?"

John shrugs. "I found time here and there. Left a camera hidden in a tree so I didn't need to be here in person, just accessed it from the space Gate. So, did I do good?"

Rodney reaches over and squeezes John's shoulder, then cuffs his head softly. "You did. Which almost worries me when I don't know what to expect next."

John just raises an eyebrow. "Nothing to worry about. Just something that will engage that big brain of yours. Now, just enjoy the ride up to the Gate. I've got a short-cut to get us back more quickly."

Rodney actually does shut up, but his big brain doesn't stop from thinking of what else he is going to receive as a gesture of John's love.

~::~

Rodney wanders out of the main bathroom, snugged into a long, soft robe. John's taken his own shower in the smaller bathroom and is waiting for him at the table by the balcony windows. The promised cake is there, as well as an ice bucket with what looks like champagne. And there's a tablet by the bucket. Rodney doesn't know which he should reach for first. Especially when he sees that the two large cake slices appear to be identical to their wedding cake.

John ends his indecision by taking his hands and prodding him in the direction of the loveseat. "Don't worry. I'll serve you everything in its time."

Rodney opens his mouth. Then closes it. So far, John's plans for today have been perfect.

They have a few bites of the cake. Rodney thinks it tastes even better than their wedding cake. Or maybe it's that married life has improved his appreciation of and love for John. Then there's a few sips of the champagne.

Finally, the third time John returns from the table, he's holding the tablet, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I hope this won't be too easy for you to solve. It took me a while, but I thought you'd have some fun. You can always torment your minions by forcing them to try to solve it."

John switches the tablet on. Rodney stares at the screen. On it is an expanded, slowly rotating cube, its smaller segment cubes delineated by dotted lines. Most (but not all) of the segments have numbers on them. He gulps in recognition. Prime numbers. John has somehow under that foliage of his overgrown follicles created a 3D mathematical puzzle where all the numbers have to add up to a prime number, no matter whether they're along the height, width or depth. He laughs. This is going to be so much fun.

Then Rodney tears his eyes away from the screen to grab John and kiss him. Several times. "I don't know how you did it, but this is the perfect gift. On top of a perfect day."

John grins. "Hey, don't say 'perfect' because what will I do for next Valentine's Day?"

Rodney's voice becomes less playful. More serious. "Knowing you, I'm sure it'll be the 2016 version of 'perfect'. But, now, you have to let me give you your surprise." He retrieves a second tablet from a nearby cabinet and hands it over to John.

John switches it on, but looks uncertain. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well, if you're thinking that I've gone ahead and isolated all the wiring in a Jumper into modules and identified them alpha-numerically, with corresponding ID showing up on the HUD, then you'd be right. Because you – or any other pilot – won't always have someone of my brilliance along for the ride. And I want to keep you ... everyone ... safe in the event of a mechanical breakdown."

"Wow. This is terrific. I can also see how using fake breakdowns during training will give pilots a chance to think on the go." John's gaze becomes more thoughtful. "So, is this a design only, or is there a prototype?"

Rodney huffs. "Of course, there's a prototype. Have you noticed that Jumper 11 has been out of commission for months?"

"Yeah. I was wondering why nobody was getting around to fixing it, especially as it had all its guts hanging out."

"Oh, good. Our plan worked then. Radek suggested we pull out the wiring as a decoy, so nobody would think of going near it. We also deactivated the ATA sensor, because the last thing we needed was for it to light up and roll over for you if you were near enough, despite its broken appearance."

John's smile is immediate. "So Radek helped, too?"

"Yes, he did. We took turns so nobody would ever suspect we were colluding. You know ... we're lucky. We seem to have good friends here."

"That's more than luck, buddy. I think we've gotten old enough to know that we deserve good friends ... and family, too, no matter what's gone down before."

Rodney knows what John is thinking about and is aware of his own lingering but faded demons from his past. Sometimes, all one could do was resolve to not make the same mistake twice. Avoid as many mistakes as possible. And definitely surround oneself with good people. As they had.

Suddenly, Rodney is struck with a thought. "Hey, do you want to go join the families on the mainland? We've had our alone time, but I think we should be with our friends, too. If I'm lucky, most of the kids will be sleeping already."

John tries to blink away the moisture gathering in his eyes. Damn. He is becoming such a softy in his middle age. Well, 50 was just around the corner. But he is alive, in good health, in love, and living the most amazing adventure ever.

"You don't mind getting dressed again?"

Rodney gives him a lascivious smirk in return. "As much as I'd like to stay here and take you – and the rest of the cake – to bed, we can still do that when we come back."

"Okay. Deal. And I have some extra beer we can bring with us."

"Don't forget the blanket either."

"Not to worry. All under control."

~::~

The end of the day, of the long holiday weekend, finds John and Rodney surrounded by their friends on the mainland. Radek and Maya Tomori, his wife, and her three children from a previous marriage. Nathalie Bertrand, the current administrator in charge, and her husband Georges Tavernier. Richard Woolsey who had demanded the right to retire on Atlantis, bringing niece Anne and nephew Samuel from Earth. As well as a trio of well-behaved Yorkies. Ronon, Amelia and Adjira, their bonded partner from Pegasus. All around them, they are surrounded by family. By love.

Rodney knows there is no such thing as "perfect" in a universe that relies on entropy and death in order to obey the laws of physics. But it is perfect for him and for John and for all of their friends. He vows to remember to not take any of his happiness for granted.

He squeezes the hand on his arm, feels the reassuring pressure in return and lets his thoughts float ... about what kind of invention he can devise for John next year. Then he tells his mind to take the rest of the evening off. He knows better than to force inspiration.

He knows that he lives in the best of times, where he can connect with Jeannie and her family often, when a declassified Stargate project means he can receive the accolades of those who presume to be his peers. And he knows that, when next year comes, he will have invented something incredible for John.

He knows that today and will know it tomorrow and every single day that he gets to spend with John.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 22 (from 2014). Puddlejumpers don't run out of gas! And they don't run out of gas on remote planets with a space Gate far, far away from the distractions of Atlantis. And they don't end up with a beautiful view or a delicious dinner hidden away. Or soft music. Or John acting very, very strangely, and looking very, very sexy!


End file.
